bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race
The Amazing Race is the 23nd episode of Season 5. Plot The gang all go on a race to the Bullseye Mark Mart. Trivia Characters # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy # Military Agents # Cat Matter # Snowflake Ice # Jason Marsden as Roger # Chris Parnell as Boris # Dee Bradley Baker as Bear Transcript The episode starts off with Molly, Goby, Gil and Nonny getting ready to race. Deema and Oona came over. Deema: "Hey, Guys! Whatcha, doin'?" Molly: "We're getting ready to race as Survivor Guys." Gil: "Yesterday, that marathon of Survivor Sebastian inspired us to come up with this event." Goby: "First one to the Bullseye Mark Mart wins." Nonny: "And we got credit cards." Oona: "Cool! We're in!" The girls prepared. Gil: "Okay! Everyone Ready!" Cat Matter: "Got any room for us." Snowflake Ice: "We're here to join the race." Molly: "Well. As they say, the more, the merrier!" Gil: "Okay! Anyone else ready!" Boris: "Wait for me!" Roger: "Hey, everybody!" Girls: "Hi, Roger!" Gil: "Make room for Boris and Roger." Bubble Puppy: (Barks). Gil: "And our trusty sidekick, Bubble Puppy." Military Agent #1: "What about us." Military Agent #2: "Can we join on this race." Gil: "Of course! And I think that's about it. To the woods!" A moment later, they arrived at the woods. Boris: "So, which way?" Gil: "Good thing my dog, Bubble Puppy has a great nose for sniffing those trails." Molly: "Goby! Nonny! C'mon, guys! Follow, Bubble Puppy!" Goby, Nonny, Gil and Molly followed Bubble Puppy. Oona: "Personally, I will make a compass out of all the forest's nature." Oona makes a compass out of moss, twigs, a feather, and some magnetic sulphurous fungus and then, the compass explodes, leaving everyone bruised and battered by the explosion Oona made. Cat Matter: "Or we could just follow the Guppies. Anyone else? Follow the Guppies!" Boris: "Yeah! I second that!" Military Agents: "Run!" Everyone all began running. Meanwhile, Gil, Goby, Bubble Puppy, Nonny and Molly had taken the lead already. Gil: "Yeah!" Molly: "Hey Guys! I think Bubble Puppy can smell the Bullseye Mark Mart this way. They're selling batches of bagels and donuts as we speak." Goby: "Oh boy! This is awesome! And a little tiring." Nonny: "But, the truth is that we're in the lead and nothing can stop us now." Suddenly, they soon cross paths with a bear. Nonny: "Except maybe that bear. I might've spoken too soon." Gil: "Okay, Guys! Let's face it! What do the Survivor Guys do when they cross paths with a bear?" Molly: "They run for their lives like it's chilli pepper Monday." Goby: "Yep! I second that! Run!" All: (Screaming). Goby, Nonny, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy ran away from the bear. Oona: "Will they..." Deema: "Eh. They'll be fine. Trust me!" Military Agent #1: "Remember, when in doubt, survive on your own." Military Agent #2: "That's the rules." Cat Matter: "Time to speed things up." Snowflake Ice: "Wait up!" They tried flying on jetpacks, but, that attempt didn't go so well. Boris: "Guys! Wait up! Ever heard the saying of leave no person behind." Roger: "Don't worry, bro! I've got your back!" Oona: "Uh Oh! Roger and Boris are in the lead and they joined forces!" Deema: "Someone hand me a branch. If we rub it against our feet, we'll put a little bounce in our fins." Oona: "It's working!" Unfortunately, it worked too well, when an explosion occurred. Meanwhile, Goby, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Molly and Gil had ran away from the bear. Goby: "I think we lost the bear." Nonny: "But, do you know who else is lost?" Gil: "Who?" Nonny: "We are! I mean, we're in the desert!" Molly: "Hey, Bubble Puppy! Do you know where we should go now?" Bubble Puppy: (Barks). Gil: "Bubble Puppy says that we should go this way! Look a sign for the Bullseye Mark Mart." Molly: "Bingo! C'mon, boys! Let's go!" They follow the sign. Meanwhile, Snowflake Ice and Cat Matter had hitched a ride on a cart with Cat Matter's Butler. Cat Matter: "This is so relaxing! Speed up, Mr Butler." The butler speeds up, but then, the cart crashed into a tree. Snowflake Ice: "Guess we went a little too fast!" Cat Matter: "Darn it!" Meanwhile, Roger and Boris are racing through the trees. Roger: "This is some wild forest. One time, before I lived with my family, my mother and father somehow disowned me and because of that, I was raised in the wild by gorillas." Boris: "What?!" Roger: "Yeah! And then, I went to live with my family again. It's all the range." Boris: "I see. Hey! Let's use that cave as our shortcut." Roger: "Since, I lived and disowned and relived with my family, I shall go in." Boris: "I'll wait here. But, be careful in there!" Roger: "I'm always careful!" Roger went in the cave and on the other side is the Bullseye Mark Mart. Roger: (Gasps)"Hey! Look! I can see the Bullseye Mark Mart from all the way here. Whoo-Hoo!" Boris: "What?! You can. Really. Hang on. I'm coming." Boris went in the Cave, and then he was chased by the bear and then, the other competitors arrived. Military Agents: "We're gonna be champions!" Deema: "No! We're gonna win." Snowflake Ice: "Says Who?" Both: "We're gonna win!" Suddenly, the bear showed up and it roars. Oona: "Is that a bear?" Boris: "Sorry! I got lost and pretty much kinda sorta led him back here." Snowflake Ice: "We should all run. Right?" Oona: "Yep! I second that! Run!" Everyone ran away from the bear. All: (Screaming). Meanwhile, Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy all retraced their steps. Gil: "The Military Agents' footprints." Goby: "A crater from Deema and Oona." Nonny: "And the Cat Matter's butler." Molly: "Hey! Look! We can use this freeze ray and this sled. I've got an idea of how we're gonna win this." Meanwhile, the other racers are running away from the bear. Molly sprays ice on the hill. Nonny: "What's your plan, smart girl?" Molly: "We freeze the hill with a freeze ray and used the sled to slide down to the bottom and Whoa! Nelly! We win the race!" Gil: "That sounds perfect! Let's roll! I mean, slide!" They started sliding down the hill. Snowflake Ice: "Hey! Who used the freeze ray?" Cat Matter: "Enough with the questions. Let's get sliding." Deema: "Well. Time to join the others." Military Agents: "Time to slide!" They all slid down the hill. Molly: "Hey! Is anyone having fun or what?" They all crashed into the bear. All: (Screaming) They rolled all the way into the Bullseye Mark Mart Finish Line. Gil: "That was awesome!" Goby: "So, who won!" Store Clerk: "Take a Look!" The footage shows everyone crossing the finish line together. All: "It's a tie?!" Gil: "Yep! We all did it together!" Molly: "Now, let's throw ourselves a party to celebrate in the Bullseye Mark Mart." Everyone began partying at the Bullseye Mark Mart. Military Agent #1: "For me!" Military Agent #2: "You read my mind." Gil: "Guys! I'm running low on drinks. Remember, we're next on the menu." Oona: "Okay, Roger! If you mix Bitter Peach with Explosive Cherry." Deema: "You make a pretty good drink." Nonny: "Um, Girls. It says not to mix the flavours." Girls: "Oh no!" An explosion occurred. Oona: "Now, he tells me!" The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Season 5